


R is for "Reunion"

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Post-Series, Vulcans, meme reply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-04
Updated: 2006-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch





	R is for "Reunion"

Their reunion was more reserved than the others. Tuvok held out his hand, fingers extended and T'Pel brushed her own two fingers against his. Shields carefully kept in place--they were, after all, in public--he ran his fingers down along the back of her hand and across her wrist, a movement that never failed to make her shiver.

She raised an eyebrow half reproof, half amusement and was perhaps about to return the gesture when the sound of a piercing scream cut through the moment. The subsequent laughter suggested that the sound was a joyful one.

"The more emotional species can be...difficult to be around," T'Pel said.

"Quite," Tuvok agreed.

"One wonders how you survived seven years with them."

"By thinking of you," Tuvok answered honestly.


End file.
